A Rose By Any Other Name
by Esperata
Summary: Simon and Jeanette are forced to play the parts of Romeo and Juliet. A short sketch.


"Be reasonable Simon. You know the doctor ordered me to rest my voice."

"But why can't Theodore do it?" Theodore laughed.

"I look a little young for Jeanette."

"Unless you want us to tell her you don't _want_ to act with her?" Alvin had his hands on his hips. Simon looked trapped.

"Alright. Alvin, prompt me please."

*

"I don't think I can do this."

"Jeanette! I can't miss my big interview! And who else is there?"

"Eleanor?"

"I'm already playing your mother. I can't play you too!"

"Unless you want us to tell Simon you don't _want_ to act with him?" Jeanette sighed and picked up her lines.

*

"No, no, no!" The drama teacher cried. "You are supposed to be star-crossed lovers! You should be looking deep into each other's eyes! Not staring at your feet!" Jeanette blushed and Simon pulled at his collar. "Alright. Enough for today." The teacher waved them all away.

As the other kids rushed to go home Jeanette sat down on the prop box dejectedly. Simon hesitated but went over to her. As Alvin noticed he pulled Theodore out of sight.

"Are you OK?" Britany and Eleanor glanced over, then quickly concealed themselves.

"I don't know if I can do this, Simon. I'm just not used to being the centre of attention. It's different to being on stage with my sisters." Simon thought for a moment.

"I think I know something that might help. Stand up." She did so. "Now, close your eyes." She hesitated but obeyed. "And take a deep breath." He breathed deeply too. "Now, you're not in school, you're not on stage, and there's no-one here but me." He waited a moment so she could imagine herself elsewhere. Then he spoke softly. "You are Juliet. Beautiful, graceful, sweet, loving, smart…" She giggled.

"Simon!" He grinned though she still had her eyes closed.

"And I'm your beloved Romeo."

"Tall, handsome, romantic, intelligent…" He closed his eyes as he spoke again.

"Now, say the lines." Jeanette's eyes flashed open but she wasn't seeing a school stage. She turned to look over her imagined balcony.

"O Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet."

In the wings Britany gasped. She had no idea Jeanette could act!

Simon turned and stepped to where his brothers were hidden unknown.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Silently Alvin and Theodore wished,

'Speak, speak.' Jeanette continued impassioned,

"'Tis but thy name that is my enemy,

Thou art thyself, though not a Montague.

What's Montague? It is not hand nor foot,

Nor arm nor face, nor any other part

Belonging to a man. O be some other name!

What's in a name? That which we call a rose

By any other word would smell as sweet;

So Simon would, were he not Romeo call'd,

Retain that dear perfection which he owes

Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,

And for thy name, which is no part of thee,

Take all myself."

She turned to find Simon next to her. He took her hands and exclaimed,

"It is my soul that calls upon my name.

How silver-sweet sound lovers' tongues by night,

Like softest music to attending ears!"

"That's not the next line Simon!" she whispered.

"You said my name," he breathed. She stared at him and said the only thing she could think of.

"But that thou overherd'st, ere I was ware,

My true-love passion; therefore pardon me,

And not impute this yielding to light love,

Which the dark night hath so discovered."

He stroked her cheek with a smile.

"Lady, by yonder blessed moon I vow,

That tips with silver all these fruit-tree tops -"

"O swear not by the moon, th'inconstant moon," she burst out with a smile.

"That monthly changes in her circl'd orb,

Lest that thy love prove likewise variable,"

"What shall I swear by?"

"Do not swear at all,

Or if thou wilt, swear by thy gracious self,

Which is the god of my idolatry,"

Her next line was cut off by Simon pressing his lips to hers. If they'd been listening they'd have heard muffled cheers from the wings but neither had eyes nor ears for anything but the other.


End file.
